


Forever By Your Side

by cleopatras



Series: I Hate This Town [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Bad at Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I fully believe in tattooed Dream, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sapnap being a good friend, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatras/pseuds/cleopatras
Summary: “I think the band knows,” is what he says instead, “about us.”“I mean, it’s not like there’s much for them to know,” George shrugs, his hand still pressed against Dream’s bare chest, warmth pouring through his palm. “We’re just… I don’t know. We don’t have to know.”Dream and George are hooking up. It's purely physical. Until it wasn't.(Title from All Signs Point to Lauderdale by A Day To Remember)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I Hate This Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Forever By Your Side

A pale fingertip gingerly traces the black and white tattoos that wind down Dream’s arms. He chuckles as the fingertips crawl up his bicep before splaying over the larger piece on his chest. Dream laughs and meets the eyes of the boy lying beside him in bed, a knowing grin on his face. He has no idea what to do with how he feels for George, but he knows it’s all-consuming. In moments like this, he wonders if he’ll finally have the gall to spill his guts, but he can never find the words. He doesn’t know if he ever will. 

“I think the band knows,” is what he says instead, “about us.”

“I mean, it’s not like there’s much for them to know,” George shrugs, his hand still pressed against Dream’s bare chest, warmth pouring through his palm. “We’re just… I don’t know. We don’t have to know.”

_ We don’t have to know.  _ He does, he does know. That’s exactly the problem. He knows he’s nothing to George, just a warm body. 

“Hm, such a way with words, Georgie,” Dream brushes it off as he pushes the other away, rolling out of bed to grab his discarded clothes. He starts getting dressed while George just lies there, his eyes trained on his tall form. He feels more exposed like this than he did during the act, but George had a way of stripping him down to his core with his gaze. 

“Fuck off,” George laughs at this, rubbing his eyes as he sits up but doesn’t quite move to get up. “Is Sapnap home yet?”

He shrugs, “Dunno, last I checked he was over at Alex’s. Apparently, he called, said Karl was goin’ through some shit so Sapnap went over there to check up on him. I don’t think I heard him come in, but I’ll admit, I was occupied.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” George laughs as Dream rounds the bed to face him. The paler boy reaches out and grabs him by the collar of his t-shirt, pressing their lips together softly. It’s moments like this when George kisses with love and tenderness, where he thinks that maybe it’s not just him, but to entertain an idea like that with the way things are is just silly. 

As he pushes George back down onto the bed with a smile, he wonders if they’ll ever be more. 

“Guys, guys! Good news!” They hear the voice ring through the halls before they see him, but by the time Sapnap opens the door, it’s too late. Dream is hanging above George with his hand against the mattress, George’s fingers still clutching to his shirt. They both look over at the open door with eyes wide, but Sapnap seems completely unphased. Almost as if he expected this, which only confirms Dream’s earlier suspicions. “Karl and I talked things out! He’s my boyfriend now, I’m pretty sure, but I told him about the song so can we do that one at rehearsal tomorrow? Obviously, we can’t play it tonight since he doesn’t know it, but that would have been cool. Anyway, I wanna start practicing that one, is that cool?”

“Sapnap…” George drifts off, at a loss for words at the two of being caught in the act. “You- we? Um. Dream, I think you were right.”

“Guys, everyone knows you two are banging, we also know that you’re in love with each other and too pussy to admit it,” Sapnap smarts off, a giddy smile on his face, “Maybe if you got over yourselves you could feel as fucking awesome as I feel right now. Anyway, I’m gonna go play because I have so much energy right now and I don’t know what else to do with it.”

“Save it for the show!” Dream shouts with a laugh as the boy takes off down the hall, smacking the top of the door frame as he goes. It’s nice to see his best friend happy, but at the same time, he cannot  _ believe _ he just said they were in love with each other as if it was the easiest thing to admit. He turns back to George, doing his best to laugh it off, “He’s just… he’s just in the honeymoon phase, you know, you know they see love everywhere once they start feeling, he’s probably just reading into whatever this is.”

It hurts him dearly to brush his feelings off like this because Sapnap was half-right. Dream is in love with George, but he knows there’s no way it could go both ways. George would have told him by now. Right?

However, George is very much not laughing. He looks up at Dream, letting go of his t-shirt and backing up. He senses he’s made a mistake somewhere, but he doesn’t know if it’ll be one he can fix. 

“What if he was right?” George whispers, almost as if he were afraid to say the words out loud. Dream understands his fear, it’s the fear pumping through his bloodstream as they speak. “I mean, we’ve been at this for… a while. It’s not unrealistic.”

“What are you saying, George?” Dream asks, his voice is careful. Neither of them fully move from their position, Dream still hanging over him with golden hair falling in his hopeless eyes. 

The boy in front of him sighs heavily, moving so his hands cup Dream’s face. His touch is still warm, even now. “Clay…”

“What?”

“I’m not good with my words.”

“Are you gonna kiss me or are you gonna call this off, then? That’s all I need to know and I’ll have my answer,” Dream sighs, understanding the other’s frustration. It’s utterly terrifying to think of the word  _ love _ falling past his lips, but he’s going to try. “Because, I-I do, George. Love you.” 

George kisses him. It’s different than it was before. Maybe it’s not, maybe it’s the same as they’ve kissed every other time, but it  _ feels _ different because he knows there is so much being said in this silent movement that they could ever properly convey out loud. Dream melts, moving his hands to cup George’s face as the two of them fall back on the bed, laughing as George nearly hits the headstand if not for Dream quickly placing his hand back there to avoid the impact. They laugh and kiss again and it tastes like heaven. A weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, a weight being replaced by George putting his lips on the skin of Dream’s collarbones, layering over marks both faded and new. He happily lets George push him back so the man can get situated on top of him, tugging at the hem of the shirt that Dream had quite literally just put on, but that doesn’t stop him from letting the other yank it off of him once more. 

It’s not like the other times they’ve done this, not even close. There’s no desperation, no rush to get off under the guise of them only wanting each other physically. It’s slow, calculated like they’re getting to know each other all over again. Dream thinks he could do these lazy kisses and strokes a million times over compared to their other encounters that always left him feeling emptier than before. He feels full now, warmth seeping through his bones with every place George is connected to him. 

“I’m tired, come shower with me,” George whines when they’re done, sweat bathing both their chests as they lay in bed in the afterglow for the second time that afternoon. “Fuck, wait, what time do we have to leave?”

Dream checks the alarm clock on the nightstand, “Uh, we have like, an hour before soundcheck. Don’t tell me you want round three, we got places to be and I can’t be falling asleep on stage, babe.”

“ _ Babe,” _ George repeats as he stands bare, grabbing clothes ( _ Dream’s  _ clothes, for that matter) and heading towards the bathroom, “I’m not asking for round three, I’m asking you to save water. Bills aren’t cheap.”

“Asshole,” Dream mutters with a smile on his face, but he still stands and grabs the outfit he planned to wear. He can’t imagine being on stage a couple of hours from now, singing songs about how the subject of his affections will never love him back. He figures now he may have spoken too soon, but at least they have a decent song out of it. He knows he’ll write a song about this, too. How could he not?

“I like ‘babe’ better,” George calls from the bathroom where he hears the water turn on. He leans on the doorway, looking at the man sitting on the rim of the tub waiting for it to warm up. God, he’s so in love. The man catches his eye, smiling, “Stop looking at me like that, you’ve seen me naked before. Not nearly as interesting as you.”

Dream scoffs, “Fuck off, I’m gonna make you get a tattoo one day. Even Karl has one.”

“Yeah, two dots on the side of his hand. You know you’ve got the most out of everyone.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you,”  _ George says and it’s the first time, but somehow it doesn’t feel like it. It comes out so naturally, it seems like the sentence has always been in his vocabulary. Dream can’t get enough of it. He watches with fondness as George turns on the shower, nodding to him, “Come on, we can’t have you gross and sweaty before the show even starts.”

He lets George pull him close and before he can pull them under the warm spray, he kisses him softly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's the dnf counterpart to my band au and yes I'll probably expand on this au bc it's my favorite ever
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5mtDmqjdvKcj7kiuBZGeya?si=909c91bbc12e4c8f)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nicowritess)  
> [tumblr](https://andrewjminyvrd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
